Wanna Go to the Movies? (JackRapunzel FanFic)
by mylifeisbetterinenochian
Summary: Jack and Rapunzel are in love. They know everything about each other, know exactly what each other is thinking. And they love each little thing about each other. This is my first crossover so don't hate me if it sucks.


"One, two, three…" Rapunzel counts, as her arm pulls a brush through her hair. She only goes down to the middle of her back, before Pascal takes over, pulling it in his mouth down her incredibly long blonde hair. After he finishes the third lap of brushing the room drops about twenty degrees. Pascal freezes in place, his little lips turning blue, but Rapunzel just runs to the window, so used to the chill that follows what is waiting at her window. She leans out, over the sill, looking back and forth for him. After checking four times, she sighs and goes back to sit in the chair at her vanity. Her shoulders slump in disappointment as she picks up the brush to start again. It falls to the ground as cold lips lightly trail across her shoulders and neck. Rapunzel looks into the mirror, but he is gone and so is the coldness on her back.

"Jack!" She shouts in frustration.

"Yes Ma'lady?" Jack says bowing, taking her hand and kissing it. The room is cold for a moment before the wind slams the window shut.

"Thank you." Rapunzel replies to the closing of the window. Jack just shakes his head and smiles.

"Couldn't have my girl getting a cold now could I?" He says throwing himself onto the tip of his staff, just perching there looking at Rapunzel with a goofy loving smile on his face.

"I'm still not over the last one!" Rapunzel jokes, a small sneeze escaping her. Jack has always thought that she had the cutest little sneeze. It's not too loud, but you know when it happens. There's a small squeak that comes out when she sneezes. Her big green eyes clamp shut as her hands fly up to her face. She doesn't think it's very attractive to sneeze, but Jack thinks everything she does is beautiful.

He didn't even mind the time she hit him on the head with a pan, on accident of course. Jack and Rapunzel had just met, and of course Jack being the gentleman he is, he threw a snowball at her. In turn she whipped around and hit him square on the head with the iron pan she had in her picnic basket. She was worried about this boy, knowing he meant no harm AFTER she had attacked him, brought him, unconscious, to her tower. She dragged him up the billions of stairs to the very top. Laying him in her bed, he stirred, just for a moment. Their eyes met and they had fallen in love.

After he woke up they introduced themselves, and hung out for three whole days, just talking. Sitting on her bed, entranced with each other. Needing to know every last detail about their new found loves.

Jack snaps out of the flashback, not knowing that he was in the dream world for a good five minutes. Rapunzel didn't care though, she knew exactly what he was thinking about, and loved watching it play out on his face. Watching his nose crunch up when he remembered the pain of getting hit on the head and then the joy in his eyes when he first opened his to her face. She also loved the smile. His innocent, loving, and playful (all at the same time) smile. Rapunzel is pretty sure that smile is the reason she is on this planet. Just to see that smile and occasionally cause it.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Jack asks, his face full of wonder and playfulness.

"Nothing cold." Rapunzel says rubbing her arms, remembering how much fun the last cold was. A person could fill a valley with the amount of tissues she used.

"Hmm…I have something we could do that'll keep you very warm." Jack says winking, slyly getting down from his staff and walking over to her spot on the bed. He leans over her and breathes his hot breath on her neck.

"Jack…no!" Rapunzel giggles as she shoves him back, but lets her hands linger on his chest.

"Awh come on." Jacks smile glints as the sun shines through window panes.

"Nope." Rapunzel says, crossing her arms and turning away from him. She wouldn't mind kissing him right now, but she will do that when it's her idea. She will always wear the pants in the relationship. They both know that their relationship doesn't need sex, or really anything too physical. Plus they both have a mutual knowledge of wanting to wait till their a) of age and b) married.

"Hmm…Do you wanna call up Merida and Hiccup and go see a movie?" Rapunzel and Jack say at the same time, both then erupting in a fit of giggles. Once they both gain composure, they nod furiously, smiles still on their faces holding in even more laughs.

"Well then let's go!" Jack says grabbing Rapunzel's hand and diving out of the window as the wind saves them from the hard ground, and carries them to Merida's house.


End file.
